twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Saethwr
Saethwr is an alicorn pony - at least, that's what he says - who hails from Cloudsdale. Though he has a horn and wings, he possesses no magical abilities and his innate pegasus magic is severely hampered. Personality He is a happy and easygoing who loves to fly - any chance to stretch his wings is eagerly taken. He enjoys relaxing with friends or having a nice chat with someone, though it might take him a bit to understand new concepts. His confidence in his abilities often leads him to show off, but he isn't afraid of asking for help if something is beyond him. He secretly wants to walk on clouds without any difficulty, if only for a day. He finds nothing more relaxing that napping under a tree or standing in the rain with his wings held open. Background Saethwr was born to a normal pegasus couple who had recessive unicorn traits. Due to a mishap of genetics, the colt was born with a set of wings and a horn nub. His inability to properly interact with clouds was soon discovered, as the foal sank halfway into the crib he'd been placed in. His family moved to a ground-level cottage nearby, though his father retained his job as a rainmaker in the weather factories. Saethwr was tested by medical staff as he grew, and they found that his horn, while growing normally, was magically 'dead' and would never be usable. However, his wings developed normally and he learned to fly at a young age, much to his father's delight and relief. When he was older, he was sent to a school on the ground rather than in the clouds. He was teased mercilessly by many of his classmates - terms such as "freak" were common. It was at that school that he learned of alicorns and their unhampered abilities, and he pushed himself to unlock that potential. It was during an archery class aimed at unicorns that he discovered his ability to feel wind currents through his horn, which he used to perform excellently in the class - and to gain his cutie mark. From that point on, he chose to refer to himself as an alicorn. After his schooling was done, he tried to follow in his father's hoofprints as a rainmaker in the weather factories. Sadly, his inability to interact with clouds properly meant he could not rest his wings without getting stuck. He eventually left the factory, though the time he spent there strengthened his wings appreciably. He took to exploring Equestria, and rented a room at the Ebol Bychan in Ponyville. After a while and a lot of job hunting he was given a place on the weather team by Bolt McRunfast as a weather checker, filling out reports about the weather at Ponyville ground level on a weekly basis. He quickly started to enjoy his role, while not activly making weather he enjoyed finally being able to join his father in the family line of work. Skills Saethwr's skills revolve around accurately sending an object - be it rock, arrow, or mud pie - to its target. He might miss if his concentration is broken or his horn goes numb. He performs best with a bow and arrow. He's also proud of his flying and his wings, pushing them hard when he gets the chance, and if the sky is clear of clouds. Saethwr can also make a mean hot chocolate. A skill that only comes out during winter or with friends he uses a cauldron and an open fire, a more down to earth way taught to him by his mother. Category:OCs Category:Pegasi Category:Stallions